


О пауках и сене

by ttsukiori



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsukiori/pseuds/ttsukiori
Summary: Алек всегда любил животных, с самого раннего детства. Так что когда ему предложили подработку в зоомагазине, то он с радостью согласился.





	О пауках и сене

Алек всегда любил животных, с самого раннего детства. Ему казалось, что с ними надежнее: собака не бросит тебя одного на вечеринке (да, Иззи, я помню, как ты бросила меня в толпе незнакомых людей), кошка составит компанию за чтением книги (нет, Джейс, я на самом деле не хочу идти в клуб), а черепашка и вовсе не будет донимать странными разговорами (да, Макс, мне на самом деле не интересно, кто круче — Железный Человек или Халк). К сожалению, завести питомца дома родители не разрешали — у младшего братишки была жуткая аллергия на шерсть, так что когда Алек нашел подработку в зоомагазине, то с радостью согласился. А когда хозяин — Люк — через несколько месяцев предложил ему работу на полную ставку — и вовсе чуть ли не прыгал от счастья. Про себя, конечно. Ведь Алек взрослый уравновешенный человек, разве может он вести себя как ребенок только из-за того, что получил работу мечты?..

Но даже несмотря на то, что он каждое утро с радостью открывал дверь в зоомагазин, нельзя было сказать, что работа всегда была приятной. Чего только стоят террариумы с пауками и мадагаскарскими тараканами (кому только в голову приходит покупать этих мерзких тварей?) мимо которых приходилось идти в подсобку. Алек вздрагивал и брезгливо морщился каждый раз, когда его взгляд падал на полки с насекомыми, но ничего не мог с этим поделать, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы ненароком не уронить их, возвращаясь из комнаты с руками, полными коробок. Да, была у него дурная привычка — взять как можно больше всего нужного, чтобы не бегать несколько раз мимо ненавистного стеллажа.

Так было и в этот раз — одна из покупательниц никак не могла определиться с тем, что лучше для ее кролика — комбикорм или сено — и поэтому Алек решил взять сразу все упаковки, чтобы дама могла, наконец, выбрать что-то одно. Он привык, что около подсобки никого не бывает (опять же, кто в здравом уме будет любоваться шипящими тараканами?) так что даже не оглянулся, когда вышел из комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь и направился к прилавку, зажмурившись, чтобы не смотреть на тарантула за пластиковыми стенками террариума. И все ради того, чтобы врезаться в одного из посетителей, уронив коробки с кормом и упаковки с сеном, одна из которых лопнула по шву и травинки зеленым конфетти осыпали покупателя. Очень раздраженного покупателя, который стряхивал сено с плеч и выуживал его из стакана с кофе.

— О… я… я прошу прощения! Простите, пожалуйста! Я вас не видел! — Алек вскочил на ноги и начал помогать мужчине отряхиваться, вытащив несколько соломинок из его волос. Посетитель бросил на него недобрый взгляд, явно намереваясь сказать что-то нелицеприятное, но отчего-то сменил гнев на милость, и его губы начали расползаться в ухмылке.

— Я, конечно, совсем не против оказаться в сене вместе с тобой, красавчик, но все же хотелось, чтобы это было не при всех, — с легкой хрипотцой в голосе сказал мужчина, и Алек вздрогнул, но вовсе не из-за страха. Что-то чарующее было в том, как блестели глаза незнакомца и том, как он лениво растягивал слоги.

— О… я…

— Магнус! — раздался голос Люка, выглянувшего из-за стеллажей, — какими судьбами?

— О, это все Черч. Он снова в дурном настроении…

Магнус. Какое необычное имя, подумал Алек, подбирая упавшие коробки.

— Вижу, ты уже встретился с Алеком, — Люк кивнул на него, — наш лучший сотрудник.

— Александр, значит, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— Алек, — быстро поправил он посетителя. Алек не выносил, когда его называли полным именем.

— Думаю, ты задолжал мне кофе, Александр, — Магнус кивнул на свой испорченный напиток.

— Я…

— Молодой человек! Долго вы собираетесь там возиться? — недовольно крикнула дама у кассы.

— Одну секунду, мэм! — Алек неловко улыбнулся Магнусу. — Еще раз прошу прощения, — он виновато кивнул и вернулся к прилавку.

В следующий раз Алек увидел незнакомца — Магнуса — через пару недель, в компании с Клэри, дочерью Люка. Девушка часто забегала в магазин поболтать с Саймоном, одним из работников и по совместительству другом детства. Саймон был веселым и забавным парнем, правда, чересчур болтливым. Неудивительно, что у него дома жил белый какаду — Алек вполне мог представить себе, как по вечерам они щелкают орешки и болтают наперебой.

— Александр, — поздоровался Магнус, подходя к прилавку, за которым Алек сосредоточенно разбирал шоколад для собак — Саймон умудрился уронить коробки и теперь все вкусы совершенно перепутались. — Что это такое?

— Шоколад для собак, — хмуро ответил он, не сразу поняв, кто именно мешает ему выполнять свою работу.

— Разве животным не вредно есть сладкое?

— Это специальный шоколад… — Алек наконец поднял голову и неловко улыбнулся: — Добрый день, Магнус.

— Только заметил меня? Как невежливо, дорогой.

— Я… я просто был занят. Саймон уронил эти упаковки, и все перепуталось, а мне надо разобрать их, потому что сегодня новый привоз товара и мне надо все успеть сделать до вечера… — Алек замолчал, когда понял, что начал тараторить хуже коллеги. Магнус улыбнулся.

— Я понимаю. Хотя мне немного обидно, что ты не обратил на меня внимание из-за каких-то шоколадок.

— Магнус, я…

— Алек! — воскликнула Клэри, дружелюбно похлопав его по спине. — Успеешь до вечера? Мы все уже распланировали.

— Знаете друг друга? — Магнус вопросительно поднял идеальную бровь.

— Да, — широко улыбнулась девушка, — Алек брат Джейса.

— Ах, того самого Джейса.

— Да, Магнус, того самого, — покраснела Клэри и отвернулась. — В любом случае, Алек, мы тебя ждем сегодня, не опаздывай.

— Конечно, я же обещал…— вздохнул он.

— Не дуйся. Ты сам обещал Джейсу что сыграешь с ним. Саймон с Иззи тоже будут, кстати. Ладно, мне пора — и тебе, Магнус, тоже. Нас ждут великие дела! — рыжая радостно помахала Алеку и утянула Магнуса за собой.

 

Мяо к ним в магазин принес Макс — отчаянно чихая и шмыгая покрасневшим носом, сунул котенка в руки Саймону и пробормотал что-то про то, как мальчишки в его школе мучили беднягу, и он просто не мог пройти мимо. Люк, знающий, что Алеку нельзя дома держать домашних животных, позволил котенку остаться в магазине. Взять к себе тоже не мог — его овчарка бы точно не оценила такой подарок. Так что Мяо остался в магазине, ожидая нового хозяина.

Котенок, на удивление, оказался очень послушным и совершенно не проблемным животным. Он не путался под ногами, предпочитая сидеть на плече у Алека или спать на выставочных образцах лежанок для кошек. Да, не лучший вариант, но ведь это все равно были образцы, а Саймон прекрасно может очистить их от шерсти — в качестве наказания за опоздания. А опаздывал он почти каждое утро…

Именно так Мяо и познакомился с Магнусом — Алек совершено не удивился, когда застал мужчину стоящим около полки с лежанками и задумчиво рассматривающим их.

— Александр! — улыбнулся Магнус и Алек постарался проигнорировать то, как радостно забилось его сердце. В последнее время Магнус часто стал заглядывать к ним в магазин — его кот и в самом деле был требовательным и избалованным созданием, поэтому Алек уже не раз помогал ему выбирать различные влажные корма и лакомства.

— Привет, Магнус, — улыбнулся он и подошел к полкам. — Ищешь что-то конкретное?

— Черч снова разодрал свою подушку. Думаю, стоит купить ему нормальную лежанку. А ведь раньше он наоборот игнорировал все свои кроватки, и спал только на подушке! Что на него нашло, не понимаю.

— Кроватки? — удивленно поднял брови Алек.

— Не смотри на меня так, Александр. Мой кот имеет полное право на кровать с балдахином. Какая жалость, что она ему разонравилась, — Алек фыркнул, покачав головой. Судя по рассказам, Черч та еще дива.

— Возможно, кровать показалась ему слишком твердой. А подушка — слишком открытой. Кошки любят закрытые пространства, так они чувствую себя в безопасности. Вот, например, у нас есть лежанки-домики… — Алек потянулся к самой верхней полке, чтобы достать образец и в очередной раз поблагодарил гены за свой рост, иначе пришлось бы бегать со стремянкой как Саймон. Достав нужную лежанку — пурпурную, с золотистой вышивкой и кистями по бокам — и неловко одернув задравшийся свитер (и стараясь не покраснеть из-за взгляда Магнуса, которым тот лениво окинул его с головы до ног) он протянул ее мужчине: — Вот, можешь посмотреть.

— А котята у вас всегда идут в комплекте с домиками или это только для меня? — поднял брови тот. — А то я бы предпочел котенка размером побольше.

— Котенок? — нахмурился Алек, заглянув в домик, и улыбнулся. — Это Мяо. Прости. А ну вылезай, негодник!

Котенок недовольно мяукнул, когда его разбудили и вытащили из домика, привычным жестом посадив на плечо.

— Бедняжка, — заворковал Магнус, — тебе, должно быть, очень неудобно сидеть на таком горячем парне.

— А? Почему ему должно быть неудобно? — с недоумением уставился на него Алек. Магнус только хмыкнул.

— Откуда он у вас? — вместо ответа задал он встречный вопрос.

— Макс, мой брат, принес из школы. Нам нельзя дома держать животных — у него аллергия — так что Люк разрешил оставить Мяо в магазине. Мы ищем ему хозяев, но…

— Но?

— Сам видишь, это обычный серый полосатый кот. Кому он такой нужен, беспородный?

Магнус потянулся погладить котенка, почесав его под подбородком, отчего тот громко замурчал.

— Ты не прав, Александр. Это совершенно потрясающий котенок.

Как оказалось, Магнус не шутил. Через несколько дней он заявился в магазин ближе к вечеру — хотя обычно заходил в свой обеденный перерыв — держа в руках внушительную черно-золотую кошачью переноску.

— Все решено, Александр! Из-за тебя, дорогой мой, и твоих жестоких слов об этом маленьком, всеми брошенном создании, я не мог спать! Поэтому я забираю его домой.

— А как же Черч? Ты уверен, что примет его? — Алек скептически посмотрел на мурчащего в руках Магнуса Мяо. — Твой кот тот еще…

— Ай-ай-ай, Александр, я ведь могу рассказать ему, какого ты о нем мнения. И тогда сомневаюсь, что даже твои глаза смогут его очаровать, когда вы познакомитесь. Он злопамятный, к сожалению.

— Познакомимся?

— Ты же не думал, что не навестишь Мяо и он так быстро забудет тебя? — Магнус театрально прижал руку к сердцу. Алек рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Не знаю, Магнус. Он не так долго был у нас в магазине. Не думаю, что он будет меня помнить.

— Очень зря, Александр. Поверь мне, тебя сложно не запомнить, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Магнус и Алек в который раз поймал себя на том, как жарко краснеет в его присутствии.

— Ну… что ж… — неловко кашлянул он и погладил Мяо по голове, почесав за ушами, — удачи тебе в новом доме, приятель.

— Я буду сообщать тебе о его самочувствии, — неожиданно заявил Магнус.

— Сообщать? Каким образом?

— Я тебя умоляю, Александр, ты словно живешь в каменном веке. Дай мне свой телефон.

Алек бездумно разблокировал сотовый и протянул Магнусу. Тот быстро вбил свой номер и отправил сам себе смс.

— Вот, теперь ты будешь в курсе. Ну, а теперь нам пора домой, знакомиться со старшим братиком, — заворковал Магнус, застегивая переноску — Мяо уже свернулся внутри уютным клубочком.

— До свидания, Магнус.

— До встречи, Александр.

— Сообщать о Мяо, значит? — Саймон ехидно ухмыльнулся из-за прилавка.

— Заткнись, Саймон.

Магнус не соврал — телефон Алека разрывался от количества фотографий и видеозаписей с Мяо и Черчем. Мало того, Магнус однажды вечером позвонил ему и умудрился заставить котенка помяукать в трубку.

— Видишь, Председатель Мяо помнит тебя, Александр!

— Председатель Мяо?

— Не думаешь же ты, что моего кота будут звать просто Мяо?

Алек только рассмеялся и покачал головой.

В один из дней в магазин заглянула Изабель — она обняла Люка, расцеловала заикающегося Саймона и тихо подкралась к Алеку со спины. У него был как раз перерыв на обед, так что он яростно переписывался с Магнусом, доказывая, что последние исследования ученых выявили, что память золотых рыбок длится вовсе не десять секунд. Магнус зачем-то носил Мяо в гости к своему другу и после прислал видео, как котенок бегает вокруг аквариума, гоняя несчастную рыбку кругами. Магнус утверждал, что это все из-за того, что она, сделав один круг, забывала Мяо и пугалась заново. Алек пытался переубедить его, скидывая ссылки на статьи в интернете. Единственное, чего ему удалось добиться в итоге — это вопроса, сможет ли Магнус в таком случае выдрессировать рыбку плеваться водой в Рагнора. Алек не успел ответить, потому что Изабель обняла его, а затем резко выхватила телефон из рук.

— Иззи! — вздрогнул он и попытался вернуть себе сотовый.

— И тебе привет, братец! Так вот из-за кого ты не реагировал на меня, — улыбнулась сестра.

— Я просто не слышал, как ты подошла.

— Я в магазине почти двадцать минут, Алек. Саймон уже успел опрокинуть коробку с пищащими мячиками, а потом собрать их.

— Я не слышал.

 

— Ну конечно, когда тут такой чудесный парень на телефоне… О, какой милый котенок, — Иззи беззастенчиво начала листать переписку.  
— Отдай! Я же не лезу в твой телефон! — Изабель ловко увернулась от брата.

— Конечно не лезешь, ты же не хочешь заработать себе моральную травму…. Хм, сладкий? Это с каких это пор ты сладкий? — хихикнула она.

Алеку наконец удалось выхватить телефон из ее рук. Он посмотрел на открытое сообщение: это было фото Мяо в остроконечной ведьминской шляпе, рядом с ним стояла маленькая тыква и лежала россыпь карамелек. Подпись к фото гласила: Правда милый, сладкий?

— Это про Председателя Мяо, — буркнул покрасневший Алек.

— Ага, конечно, братец… как скажешь. В любом случае, планы насчет приюта не изменились?

В этом году Алек решил поставить у кассы банку для пожертвований и перед Рождеством передать средства в один из приютов для домашних животных. Там всегда не хватало денег, кормов и лекарств. Люк с радостью согласился, а Изабель предложила дополнительно провести большую распродажу прямо перед праздниками — тогда часть выручки можно будет передать в приют вместе с пожертвованиями.

— Нет, не изменились. Мы украсим магазин и проведем распродажу.

— Отлично. Жду с нетерпением, — Иззи звонко чмокнула брата в щеку и удалилась смущать Саймона. Алек недовольно стер со щеки отпечаток красной помады, и вернулся к переписке.

Придешь на Рождественскую распродажу? Мы собираем пожертвования для приюта.

 

Дни перед Рождеством всегда были самыми суматошными — покупатели сметали с полок все, начиная от костюмов для кошек и собак (и даже для игуан, да-да), заканчивая лакомствами в подарочных упаковках. Алеку раньше никогда не приходило в голову, что можно так много денег тратить на своих питомцев и покупать им не только корма и витамины, но и шляпки, сапожки и косточки, перевязанные бантиком. Хотя, он мог бы и перестать удивляться этому, потому что имея в друзьях Магнуса Бейна с его привычкой наряжать своих котов по любому поводу…

Алек не знал, можно ли было назвать их друзьями. Да, несомненно, они много переписывались и созванивались, Магнус часто заходил в магазин пообщаться с Саймоном, Люком и показать ему новые фото котов, либо пожаловаться на Черча. Он до сих пор делал шутливые намеки и флиртовал, заставляя краснеть и желать большего. Алек все еще помнил слова о том, что Магнус познакомит его с Черчем, но больше они ни разу не заговаривали об этом, так что и Алек не поднимал этой темы. Наверняка это было сказано под влиянием момента — Магнус был слишком воодушевлен тем, что забирает Мяо домой. Так что Алеку оставалось только вздыхать и смущенно улыбаться.

 

В этот день Алек на несколько часов отпросился у Люка: ему надо было успеть купить подарок для Макса, а нужный магазин по каким-то причинам работал только первую половину дня. Так что когда он ворвался на работу, замерзший и отряхивающий снег с куртки, то был удивлен, обнаружив Магнуса стоящим на стремянке под потолком и что-то вешающим на него.

— Магнус? Что ты тут делаешь? — удивился Алек, подходя ближе и задирая голову вверх. Рассмотреть, что тот делает, не получилось — Магнус удивленно вздрогнул и неловко повернулся на стремянке, поскользнувшись и едва не упав. Алек вовремя успел вытянуть руки и подхватить его.

— Александр! Ты испугал меня! — выдохнул Магнус, не пытаясь, впрочем, отстраниться.

— Прости, я не хотел…— смущенно улыбнулся Алек.

— У тебя просто потрясающе получается извиняться, — хмыкнул Магнус. — Где ты был?

— Покупал подарок для Макса. Его не так просто достать.

— Только для Макса? А как же остальные?

— Для Иззи и Джейса все уже давно куплено. Клэри и Саймон тоже получат подарки, не переживай за них.

— А мы?.. — шепотом спросил Магнус.

— Вы? — так же шепотом удивился Алек.

— Председатель Мяо, Черч и я…

— Магнус, я…

— Ты обещал проведать Мяо в новом доме. И я все еще хочу познакомить тебя с Черчем.

— Я…

— О! Магнус, ты уже повесил омелу! — радостно воскликнул Саймон, выглядывая из подсобки.

Алек вздрогнул и хотел было сделать шаг назад, но Магнус удержал его на месте.

— Да, Соломон, повесил, — раздраженно кивнул он.

— Эй, я Саймон, ты прекрасно знаешь! — возмутился парень и только сейчас заметил Алека. — Привет, Алек! А что вы… о…

— Вот именно, Стив, «О».

— Я Саймон… — зарычал Саймон.

— Будь другом, Саймон, вернись в подсобку.

Тот проворчал что-то неразборчивое, но все же ретировался.

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? — хитро улыбнулся Магнус. — Ах, точно, омела…

Алек не очень понял, как именно это произошло и что им двигало, но в следующую секунду он прижался губами к губам Магнуса. Тот хмыкнул и с энтузиазмом ответил на поцелуй — его губы были мягкими, теплыми и очень умелыми. Когда воздуха стало не хватать и они оторвались друг от друга, Магнус облизнулся.

— Даже не думай, что это сойдет за подарок, Александр. Будем считать это просто извинением.

— За что? — удивленно выдохнул Алек, не совсем понимая к чему тот клонит.

— За сено, конечно же, — Магнус чмокнул его в губы, — и испорченный кофе, — поцелуй в нос, — за разодранную Мяо рубашку, — поцелуй в щеку, — и разбитую Черчем кружку, — поцелуй за ухом.

— А за Черча-то почему? — засмеялся Алек, снова целуя Магнуса в губы.

— Потому что ты до сих пор с ним не познакомился.


End file.
